


Ride it (my pony)

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Celebrating anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, porn with fluff, tucket gives wash a lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It’s their one year anniversary and Tucker has a great gift for Wash.





	Ride it (my pony)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, summery is bad but I promise the actual story is better. Please leave a comment! My first time writing with Wash and Tucker.

 

Tucker was beyond nervous. He and Wash we’re celebrating their one year and he couldn’t be happier.

 

But his gift on the other hand is anxiety inducing. He never really had time to go looking for a gift but thought of one that he knows Wash would love. He’s not even sure what he would like, other than cats. He’s the type that never really wants, content with what he has and any time he’s asked wash just gives him the answer “you don’t have to buy me anything.”

 

Using his own freelancer skills of control against him, giving him the lap dance of his life. (probably the first, the poor boy was way more innocent than Tucker imagined) 

 

Carolina helped him out, teaching him how to be a little bit more graceful as he moved to the song. 

 

Now all he had to do was wait for their day.

 

Once their anniversary was there he set up their room. A comfortable chair for Wash, a music player booted with his song, a bottle of wine and some scented candles thanks to Doughnuts help.

 

He made sure to avoid Wash most of the day before setting everything up and sending him a text to come to their room.

 

It was barely two minutes before the door opened and Wash was there, out of his armor and in just jeans and a tee shirt but Tucker felt so bad. Wash looked scared as he closed the door and went to his boyfriend. “What is going on? Are we ok? You’ve been avoiding me all day.” Tucker held his hands quickly. “Everything’s fine, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Wash looked relived but still worried. “Then why have you been avoiding me?” Then Wash saw the lit candles behind Tucker and scattered about the room. Tucker smiled, kissing the side of his mouth as he spoke. “Happy anniversary babe.”

 

Wash blushed but smiled, wrapping Tucker in his arms. “Happy anniversary. What did you set up?” Tucker grinned as he pulled away. “I want you to sit in that chair over there and don’t move an inch.” Wash did as he was told and sat in the nice chair, waiting with anticipation as tucker walked over to the music player, pressing play.

 

Wash was grinning so hard, trying not to laugh because that could come off as thinking it’s stupid and it’s so not.

Not in the slightest.

He was so amazingly happy that Tucker would go through all this work for him. He can’t remember the last time someone put in that kind of effort for him.

 

 

Then Tucker started swaying his hips and it suddenly made sense why he was wearing his tightest tank top that Wash absolutely loved on him, showing off the curves of his abs.

 

Tucker turned, facing him as the lyrics started. He grinned. “Remember. No moving and no touching. Not until the songs over.” Wash gave a smirk. “I think I can handle that.” The grin barely moved from Tucker’s face but it slowly went away as he focused on his moves.

 

He swayed his hips before bringing his ass low to the floor and snapping it back up again. Wash was watching, intoxicated by his boyfriends movement. He blushed and struggled not to move to touch when Tucker came closer, grinding into his lap to the rhythm of the song, his hands going through wash’s blonde spikes and down his neck.

 

He was nearly gasping. Tucker was running his hands all over him, even over the tent of his pants which made him gasp but the feeling was gone as soon as it came as Tucker went back to grinding against him and ooohh he could feel Tucker now. As he ground against him he felt Tucker’s own cock hard against his thigh, panting from the slight friction and once the tank top came off, being thrown over his head, dark abs begging to be touched but tucker told him no moving and no touching. He’s had to keep control for much worse situations, why was this so much harder?

 

Then Tucker was all over him, grinding into his cock, hands wrapping around his neck, tangling in his hair. Wash was a panting mess, he could feel his jeans becoming uncomfortable and his cock leaking.

 

But then those hands tracked down his neck, his arms, before going to Tucker’s jeans, unzipping them and throwing them to the side as sexy as he could (which at this point everything he’s doing is amazingly sexy) and dear god he was wearing the tight fitting boxers that he liked. They were black and sleek and showed off everything.Then Tucker bent down, ass to Wash as he took those boxers off and showed he had a butt plug in, keeping him ready for his lover.

 

Wash’s well trained control snapped. The song may have been seconds or minutes from being over but he stood, turning Tucker around and crashing his mouth to his.

 

Tucker didn’t even protest as his mouth was assaulted. He was moaning into it, not even caring about his stay still rule. He loved when he made Wash lose his control and just take; God was it hot.

 

Wash moved them until the back of Tucker’s knees hit the bed, falling on top of him, moving as gracefully as he can to move them to a better position.

 

One he had Tucker where he wanted he started undressing himself. Throwing his shirt to the floor, Tucker’s hands coming to hastily unzip his fly. It felt like seconds before he was naked and sucking hickys into Tucker’s neck. Tucker moaned, moving his neck so wash can have better access. Wash panted in his ear. “Lube?” Tucker pointed to the music player. The bottle had fallen but Wash got it quickly.

 

Tucker as panting, wanting more friction. Having Wash so turned on, turned him on so intensely. “No forepaly. I need you inside me right now.” Wash nodded as he took the butt plug out, causing a whimper to fall from dark lips, making a shiver go through him. He placed it to the side so they would remember to clean it and put it away properly. Wash lubed himself up and lined up, holding Tucker’s hips steady, legs tight around his hips.

 

“Ready?” Tucker nodded frantically. “Fuck yes.” Wash pushed in, gently, gasping at the sensation as he bottomed out, flush with Tucker’s ass but they were both so worked up already. He thrust in, starting a hard but steady pace, making Tucker into a moaning mess on the mattress.Then Wash found the right angle and Tucker was gasping and gripping the bed sheets, not caring if anyone outside their room heard. “Oh Fuck....Wash...fuck...” Wash was panting and groaning, leaning down, putting his weight on his elbows as he continued to fuck Tucker nice and hard and steady, kissing his neck, trying to hold him close. “Fuck..Tucker..I love you..I love you..” Tucker wrapped his arms around wash, crying out and nearly screaming as he came hard, seeing fireworks explode behind closed eyelids, arching into Wash, wanting so much more contact, wanting to melt and become one with him.

 

He felt Wash’s thrusts get moreshallow and less steady. Then Wash was gasping in the nape of his neck, releasing his seed into his lover as he came, staying still, letting the orgasim flow over his entire being as he panted.

 

Eventually he pulled out, laying next to Tucker and holding him close. Tucker snuggled close, like a cat, wrapping his arms around him, legs tangled together with his. Wash kissed his head with a smile. “I love you so much.” Tucker grinned sleepily. “Like your gift?” “I think that’s pretty obvious.” “Tell me you liked it.” Wash gave him a look before conceding, eyes soft but held so much love and passion. “Yes. I absolutely loved it. I could not ask for a better anniversary.” Tucker grinned, kissing him silly.

 

 

Wash chuckled into the kiss before speaking. “You know we have to clean up at some point.” “Don’t ruin the moment. Sleep first.” Wash smiled with a sigh. Sleep did sound good.


End file.
